Preço
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Por fim chegara a vez de Yuuko escolher, mas não o quer fazer. Tudo o que se deseja tem um preço, e o seu era demasiado alto para pagar. Ela sabe que nunca obterá o que quer. Irónico. Y


Saudações! :D

Enquanto os meus dois principais projectos (NANA e Inuyasha) avançam devagarinho e com saúde, eu decidi postar esta fic, que iniciei em Outubro numa aula de História e só agora tive oportunidade de "tornar decente". Acho que ficou um pouco grande, mas Yuuko e Watanuki são tão complicados e intensos que eu não resisti.

Espero que gostem tanto de lê-la como eu gostei de escrevê-la! Alguma dúvida é só perguntar e a conversa também é a do costume: qualquer ficwriter ADORA receber reviews, portanto, se quiser deixar uma com a sua opinião, ficarei imensamente feliz.

Sem mais demoras, o eterno **disclaimer** é: xxxHOLiC não me pertence, assim como tudo o que se associe a ele, mas este pequeno aglomerado de ideias é meu, apesar de não lucrar nada com isso!

Boa leitura! :D

* * *

_**Preço**_

.

Lento.

Saboreando cada sílaba e desfrutando do efeito que isso teria nele.

Profundo.

Era sempre assim que ela pronunciava tão distinta palavra.

- _Watanuki._

O rapaz parou de limpar e ergueu os olhos. Faltavam cinco miseráveis minutos para ele acabar o seu expediente mas algo lhe dizia que aquela mulher não o deixaria ir embora. Sua alteza tinha sempre um gostinho especial em prendê-lo naquela casa depois das suas horas de trabalho. Um fetichezinho qualquer e egoísta, na opinião dele. Engoliu em seco todos aqueles pensamentos de revolta e murmurou baixinho.

- H-hai, Yuuko-san?

Ela encarou-o séria para depois abrir um sorriso de gozo e satisfação. Arruinar a noite do seu pobre empregado e tornar a sua fantástica era matar dois coelhos de um só golpe. Contudo, ela sabia que hoje seria diferente…

- Sake! – Exclamou afastando tais pensamentos e erguendo o braço, corando já só de pensar no calor daquele líquido a passar pela sua garganta. Mokona saltitava de um lado para o outro e guinchava juntamente com ela. Maru e Moro dançavam de maneira esquisita e repetiam uma canção estranha que envolvia as palavras "Watanuki" e "Sake", como já era costume.

Bateu o pé contra o chão com força, amargurado e ofendido. Era sempre a mesma coisa, há praticamente dois anos que vivia naquele inferno, enterrando-se cada vez mais, sendo cada vez mais explorado por aquele ser que jamais deveria saber o que era sentir. Abusava dele e prendia-o naquela estranha casa apenas por capricho. Não havia nada mais que ele desejasse, para além da imensa vontade em quebrar aquele doentio feitiço.

Mas sempre que via aqueles poderosos olhos fitando-o intensamente, toda a sua coragem fugia para longe. E lá ia ele para a cozinha, cabisbaixo, resmungando só para si. Cozinharia uma qualquer coisa deliciosa para acompanhar a desprezível bebida. Algo tão delicioso como o costume, que faria Yuuko-san desejar apenas os seus cozinhados, prendendo-a assim, nem que seja por um leve e quebradiço fio, à sua pessoa.

Assim que correu a porta do quarto o cheiro a tabaco e incenso penetraram dentro de si. As inúmeras cortinas de seda branca que faziam de dossel e pendiam de estratégicos locais do tecto davam um ar místico ao quarto, sempre envolto naquela estranha neblina perfumada. Ao lado do biombo, onde se encontrava o belo roupão japonês que ela usara, a enorme cama destacava-se. Nela Yuuko deitara-se confortavelmente e, apoiada num braço, continuava a fumar a sua cigarrilha de forma elegante, sempre de cabeça erguida. Os longos e assustadoramente negros cabelos encontravam-se soltos e espalhados pelos lençóis, almofadas e pedaços de pele alva. Era assim que o rapaz mais gostava de os ver. Até de camisa-de-noite, Yuuko era única. As cores exóticas, os motivos raros e as rachas e decotes que tanto o incomodavam estavam sempre presentes. Tudo o que o perturbava estava inevitavelmente encarnado nela, mas, mesmo assim, não podia deixar de reparar na sua beleza.

Ali, naquele momento, enquanto a encarava de volta sem ter por onde fugir, esquecera-se de onde estava e do que fazia. Todos os pensamentos revolucionários esfumavam-se lentamente e a sua raiva assumia de um momento para o outro a admiração que realmente nutria. Naquele momento, enquanto fitava sangue, para além do eminente nervosismo, apenas conseguia sentir um imenso calor vindo de si próprio.

Maldita mulher.

- Para hoje… - puxou o filtro sem pressas para em seguida proferir vagarosamente, enquanto expelia o fumo e olhava novamente para ele – … Watanuki.

- H-hai, Yuuko-san! – a atrapalhação não a incomodava. No entanto, não era momento para divagar. A séria conversa que teria com ele alteraria tudo, só que Yuuko não sabia até que ponto, e isso ela receava. O rapaz não tinha percebido ainda o que se passava, mas se percebesse a gravidade da situação, o susto seria instantâneo. Algo que Yuuko não sabia era motivo de preocupação, mas, e algo que Yuuko _não queria_ saber? Era simplesmente inconcebível.

Enquanto o prato com a ceia e o sake eram depositados na mesinha de cabeceira, ele finalmente encaixou que alguma coisa não batia certo. A expressão dela era demasiado séria e agarrara no sake com delicadeza, após pousar a cigarrilha. Antes de o beber, a sua voz soou firme e sem entusiasmo.

- Qual delas?

- N-nani? – não esperava aquela pergunta e o olhar sinistro de Yuuko assustava-o. Compreendera, mas não queria responder.

- Sabes, Watanuki… quanto mais adiares uma decisão, mais interferes no decorrer do Destino. Isso é grave, porque quanto mais o fizeres… mais alto será o preço.

Então era esse o problema? Equilibrar o planeta era mais importante que ele tomar uma decisão acertada? Não queria pensar nisso agora, só queria ir para casa.

Yuuko sabia que ele não perceberia a sua preocupação mal disfarçada, Watanuki era tão idiota…

- Eu… vou para casa…

- Responde-me. – não era um pedido. Toda a persuasão dela encontrava-se presente e ele sabia que não conseguiria fugir. Mas o que diria? Yuuko-san estava farta de saber que ele era doido por Himawari-chan. O sorriso dela, a forma como falava, era tudo demasiado querido e cheio de vida. Conhecia-a há tanto tempo que era natural ela ser a sua número um… mas… Zashiki-warashi tinha a inocência que nenhuma outra pessoa tinha. Era invulgarmente bela e sempre que estava com ela, Watanuki não conseguia evitar o desejo de protege-la. Eram tantos pontos positivos para as duas... Contudo, Watanuki também encontrava os negativos.

- Zashiki-warashi…

- Foi rápido…

- N-não Yuuko-san… é que Zashiki-warashi é um espírito…

- E por isso é menos que Himawari-chan?

- Não! É muito mais!... – o olhar azul apagou-se ligeiramente – Zashiki-warashi é alguém superior, demasiado puro para um humano… e, sem contar com isso, aqueles homenzinhos pequenos não a deixariam em paz e não nos poderíamos encontrar muitas vezes e…

- Watanuki. – ele calou-se abruptamente e o frio olhar profissional fez com que ficasse desconfortável – _Queres_ verdadeiramente estar com Zashiki-warashi? Desistirias de Himawari-chan por ela?

Acertara em cheio.

- I-iie…

Yuuko suspirou e deu um trago no sake. Sempre tão previsível, o seu empregado… mesmo depois de saber que estar perto de Himawari-chan apenas o magoaria, ele escolhia-a na mesma. Deu um sorrizinho cínico e mais outro golo. O que fazer se o doce rapaz, mesmo sabendo o perigo, a escolhia a ela?

- Boa noite, Watanuki.

- Matte kudasai, Yuuko-san!… Eu…

O rosto inexpressivo escondia curiosidade, há muito tempo que aprendera a fazê-lo e ninguém o conseguia melhor que ela. No entanto, desta vez, ela tinha receio em falhar. O olhar dele queria dizer-lhe algo e a sua boca abria-se, mas nenhum som saía. A expressão dolorosa estava presente na sua delicada face.

- Eu não posso ficar com Himawari-chan… – aguardou uma resposta que não veio. Tomou coragem e prosseguiu – Ela… tem aquele problemazinho e… Doumeki… eles… – não conseguia terminar a frase. Doía pensar que a rapariga de quem sempre gostara estava apaixonada por outro, ainda por cima por Doumeki, o único que não era afectado pelo "problema" dela. Pensamentos ligeiramente egoístas da parte do menino de olhos azuis.

- Podes. Podes insistir em ficar com ela e morrer. Podes impedi-la de ser feliz ao lado de Doumeki-kun.

- Não farei isso! Yuuko-san, que espécie de pessoa pensa que sou?! - perguntou indignado.

- Um apaixonado? – o tom era irónico e o copo de sake estava estendido, como se pretendesse fazer um brinde. Sabia que tinha ido longe de mais, mas não o admitiria.

Watanuki apenas deu meia volta e encaminhou-se para a porta, desapontado. Pensara que sua patroa o conhecia melhor, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Jamais faria aquilo. Correu a porta. Não queria mais encarar aquela mulher gelada.

Mas havia algo que ainda tinha para dizer. Não respondera à pergunta.

Yuuko viu a porta abrir e não tencionava impedir a sua partida. Inesperadamente, aqueles olhos azuis voltaram-se para ela e observaram-na com mágoa e desilusão. Um aperto surgiu no coração de pedra.

Watanuki correu a porta novamente, sem nunca deixar de olhar para aquela mulher, mas desta vez com demasiada força, fazendo-a fechar-se com um barulho seco. Agora o azul era firme, seguro.

- Não amo Himawari-chan… - fitou-a apenas uns segundos, para em seguida voltar a fixar o olhar na porta. A feiticeira conseguiu ver de relance que toda a autoconfiança do jovem esvaía-se. Abriu extremamente devagar a porta de correr e, antes de o acabar de fazer, disse baixinho e reticente – Yuuko-san sempre foi a única…

O silêncio instalou-se novamente, só que desta vez não se encaravam. Watanuki, segurando no puxador da porta, sentia as suas entranhas comprimidas. Algo dentro de si sufocava-o e o chão por baixo de seus pés parecia fugir. Aquela era a primeira vez assumia os seus sentimentos e os dizia em voz alta. Dois em um, provavelmente demasiado para o frágil coração. O receio de ouvir uma gargalhada crescia e o medo de ouvir um "Não" começavam a corroê-lo. Preparava-se para tudo, doesse ou não. Contudo, para aquele silêncio ele não tinha reacção e isso apenas o deixava mais nervoso e apreensivo. Queria ir embora mas não conseguia mover-se. Se uma resposta fora algo que não pedira, então deveria estar tudo "menos mal", não era? Não - a sua respiração era quase nula e faltava-lhe a coragem para se voltar. Concentrou-se em mover o pé. Sairia dali o mais rápido possível e no dia seguinte fingiria que nada acontecera.

Assim que se moveu ela falou, fazendo com que sua respiração acelerasse:

- Watanuki… – não era imperativo nem premeditado. Era apenas uma palavra que sentira necessidade de pronunciar lentamente. Foi até ela com passos pesados e mecânicos, permanecendo estático junto à cama.

O olhar estava diferente, ainda mais misterioso, se possível. Uma pequena sombra turvava-o, mas ele ainda era imponente. Aquele empregado não deveria dizer tais disparates de ânimo leve, sobretudo quando eles não eram verdade. Não deveria nem ter consciência da imensidão do que havia dito e muito menos do que isso implicava. O sorriso que forçou não o convenceu, e ela apercebeu-se disso. Estava perdida, mas não queria admitir.

- Cresce. – murmurou com descrença, dando um enorme trago no sake, esvaziando o que restava no copo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não entendia. Crescer, para quê? Será que ela não levava a sério o que dizia? Porque não? Era impossível resistir àquela mulher, em todos os aspectos. Ele adorava a forma como ela levava a vida, admirava aquela complexa personalidade, gostava de descobrir que por baixo de todas aquelas máscaras, ela realmente preocupava-se com ele, ela realmente possuía sentimentos. Ele não a queria pelo seu aspecto ou por Himawari estar com outro jovem homem, não era fácil perceber isso? Ele queria-a pelo que realmente era e, após quase 24 meses de convívio intenso e diário, ele poderia afirmar que conhecia, pelo menos um pouco, aquela estranha maneira de ser.

- Não é um capricho, Yuuko-san. – falava determinado, calmo. Não se ia render, não naquela noite, que havia ido tão longe.

Ela servia-se mais uma vez de sake, esvaziando novamente o copo, desta vez mais depressa.

- Claro que é. Hoje em dia os miúdos de 19 anos…

- São 21. – ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, ficando com a cabeça ao nível da dela. Não ia desistir, não ia admitir que duvidassem de seus sentimentos. Fora até ali, então agora iria até ao fim. Ia dar tudo por tudo, porque não era nem Himawari-chan nem Zashiki-warashi que ali estavam. Era alguém que estava fora do seu alcance. Era aquela mulher elegante, exuberante, perspicaz, provocadora e penetrante. Era Ichihara Yuuko.

Ela apenas esperava, ficara ainda mais curiosa.

- Yuuko-san é quem coloca a minha vida em risco sem verdadeiramente se importar com as consequências; quem abusa dos meus serviços quanto sem se preocupar com o meu bem-estar, mandando-me fazer coisas insanas só por capricho e diversão; quem destila veneno até quando não tenciona fazê-lo, colocando todos à sua mercê. Consegue despertar em mim sentimentos de revolta e raiva, assim como também me consegue magoar mais que todos os outros juntos. Mas é também a mulher que me ensinou a crescer, que me fez sentir útil, que esteve a meu lado… é a única mulher que quando me toca eu sinto frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Tem a habilidade de fazer a minha raiva por si dissipar-se e transformar-se irreversivelmente em... - cortou o fim da frase, engoliu em seco e prosseguiu, baixo:

- _É a única que eu alguma vez servirei_.

Não sabia o que pensar nem o que dizer. Aqueles olhos azuis, que não desviam dos seus por nada, estavam a incomodá-la pela primeira vez. Naquele instante já não controlava a situação e isso não lhe agradava. Esticou uma mão de unhas grená, iria servir-se novamente de sake, desprezando assim o aperitivo que ele fizera para acompanhar. Sempre fora a bebida que a fizera esquecer os seus problemas desde muito cedo. Este problema não seria excepção. Iria mandá-lo embora e passar o resto da noite a beber. Na manhã seguinte tudo voltaria a ser como dantes. Ele seria subjugado e ela, após ter esquecido aquela noite, divertir-se-ia tanto como das outras vezes sem que se sentisse minimamente culpada.

Um calor surgiu à volta de seu pulso. O contraste entre a clara pele dele com a sua, ligeiramente mais escura. Watanuki segurava o seu pulso, impedindo-a de atingir o sake. Não lhe permitia que esquecesse. E, no meio da raiva que surgiu devido ao comportamento arrogante do rapaz, ela descobriu que nunca pensara que o seu toque fosse tão quente e aconchegante.

- Eu não estou a exigir nada de si, Yuuko-san… – agora o azul demonstrava preocupação – Sei que, com tantos homens imponentes, interessantes e poderosos, que poderão tomar conta de si como realmente merece, Yuuko-san nunca prestará atenção a alguém que mal tem dinheiro para se sustentar a si próprio. Só peço que me deixe cozinhar para si.

A boca dela estava entreaberta e a incompreensão estava também presente. Os olhos vermelhos olhavam-no de forma diferente, mas ele não conseguia decifrar o que se passava pela cabeça da Bruxa das Dimensões. O gélido pulso que segurava sem conseguir soltar transmitia-lhe uma sensação estranha.

Ele exigia mais.

Yuuko fechou os olhos e sorriu fracamente. Aquele rapazinho sempre tivera algo que ela nunca entendera nem nunca quisera realmente entender. Era divertido saber que ele era de tal maneira fraco que se contentaria apenas com migalhas. Não percebia o porquê das coisas se terem precipitado até àquele ponto, era suposto ele escolher uma das hipóteses que ela lhe dera.

Sempre mandara os outros escolher, mas e agora? Agora era a sua vez e ela não queria escolher, pois sabe que nunca obterá o que quer. Irónico.

Soltou o seu pulso e colocou um dedo por baixo do queixo dele. Ia fazer uma pergunta simples, mas nunca ninguém dissera que perguntas simples trariam respostas fáceis.

- Watanuki… o que uma mulher como eu poderá dar-te?

Não sabia, não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta óbvia. Que queria aquilo realmente dizer? Estaria disposta a ficar com ele atravessaria mesmo todos os obstáculos? Algo no tom de voz assustou-o… traria ela alguma coisa de bom? Tinha que responder, tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas não queria dizer a verdade. Não queria deixar aquela mulher desaparecer no meio do fumo para em seguida mergulhar no álcool.

- Nada. É melhor esqueceres. – o sombrio olhar estava pesado. A súplica do azul não iria demover a teoria vermelha. Ele poderia dizer o que quisesse, a mulher não se iria render. Porque sabia o que aconteceria se se rendesse.

E ela não o suportaria.

A única coisa que Yuuko teve tempo de digerir foi o movimento brusco que seus cabelos fizeram antes daquele calor sufocante a envolver. A mão dele segurava a sua nuca e, se tivesse fechado os olhos, jamais teria visto a complexidade daquele azul antes de se esconder. A preocupação e o medo presentes, a razão gritando que era errado e o desespero incentivando, pois poderia ser a sua única oportunidade.

A única, para ambos.

Demorou a reagir e, quando o fez, empurrou-o para longe. Era uma mulher forte que vivera demasiados anos, não se deixaria levar pelos encantos de um belo jovem. Mesmo que aquilo fosse o que mais desejasse não o comprovaria, nem a si mesma. O preço era demasiado alto, e apesar do que todos poderiam pensar, ela preocupava-se com o rapaz, mais do que consigo própria. Era por isso que nunca se iria entregar.

Nem mesmo quando o jovem homem olhou para ela daquela forma após cair ajoelhado…

O movimento ligeiro e contraditório foi imperceptível.

Nem sequer quando a cabeça dele se baixou, dando-se por vencido, após cerrada insistência…

O som de roupa a movimentar-se era inaudível e contra a sua racionalidade.

Nem mesmo quando lhe levantou o queixo, obrigando-o a erguer a sua força…

Yuuko-san não iria render-se…

Até porque já o fizera há muito.

Ergueram-se juntos e, sem intenção, o que fez Yuuko dar um de seus sorrisos trocistas, Watanuki derrubou-a sobre a cama, caindo sobre ela. A imensidão negra de cabelos espalhava-se, dando a entender que, se Watanuki se embrenhasse nela, haveria um preço demasiado alto a pagar. A mulher encarava-o séria e ele hesitou por uns momentos. Será que ela queria que ele pagasse aquele preço?

- O que… acontecerá?

Yuuko suspirou. Não iria dizer-lhe embora ele tivesse o direito de saber. Afinal, sempre era egoísta. A preocupação de Watanuki foi afastada e, no lugar dela, surgiu a paz e compreensão.

- Não interessa… se isso significar estar consigo, nem que seja apenas uma noite, eu ficarei feliz. Feliz por me ter dado a hipótese de fazer nascer um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero em seus lábios. – a expressão que ele fez após proferir tais palavras, Yuuko sabia que ficaria marcada em sua mente, entranhada na sua pele.

Do lado de fora, Mokona tentava abster-se dos sons que podia ouvir. Acordara há pouco tempo com um mau pressentimento. Sempre soubera que a sua criadora era imprevisível, demasiado complexa e que não olhava a meios para obter o que queria, mas sempre pensara que desta seria diferente. Não percebia como tivera ela coragem de fazer tal coisa, mesmo sabendo a consequência, mesmo sabendo que isso alteraria para sempre a vida daquele rapaz. Yuuko era mesmo uma mulher daquelas? Mokona sempre achara que era apenas a imagem que ela queria transmitir, mas pelos vistos, era essa a verdade. A verdade que sempre estivera aos olhos de todos, mas que nunca ninguém quis adquirir como certa. Yuuko era uma mulher cruel.

Amanhecia.

Watanuki dormia profundamente com um leve sorriso nos lábios. A posição de feto, virado para a mulher. Ela não dormira, ficara ali, a velar o sono do rapaz enquanto acariciava os seus cabelos e, quando o Sol começou a invadir o seu quarto, os seus lábios curvaram-se. Estava grata por ele não ter fugido, por se ter entregue. Watanuki nunca tivera receio em amar uma mulher mais velha e diferente de todas as outras.

Uma mulher obscura que mesmo sabendo estar em jogo uma vida, deixara-se ir.

Aquele ser, deitado a seu lado, era quem ela mais queria proteger, era de quem necessitava. No entanto, estava na hora de assumir seus actos. Não ia deixar que Watanuki sofresse por ter cometido o crime de amá-la mais que o que devia. Jamais deixaria que ele pagasse aquele preço, jamais…

Desfrutava dos últimos momentos que aquela paz lhe dava. Se alguém ali estivesse, poderia ter afirmado que nunca tinha alguma vez visto tamanha tristeza num único olhar. Doía demais por dentro… Yuuko não pensara que pudesse custar tanto. A raiva misturava-se com a vontade de ficar ali para sempre sem o puder fazer. Se ela ficasse, ele iria embora. Antes de se levantar e dirigir-se à varanda, debruçou-se sobre ele e aproximou os lábios do seu ouvido, dizendo uma única palavra de despedida. Sabia que assim que ele acordasse, tudo mudaria, e ele não… Fechou os olhos com força. Quando os abriu, esforçou-se por sorrir.

Enrolou-se num dos pedaços de cortina que arrancou do tecto e observou com carinho as belas borboletas nele bordadas. Dirigiu-se à porta de seu quarto que dava para o exterior e correu-a. Havia passado por uma pequena mesa onde escrevera numa folha de papel uma simples linha que Mokona entregaria a Doumeki-kun.

Encarou a natureza matinal como se a visse pela primeira vez. Encostou o seu ombro esquerdo no que se via da porta e apoio lá a cabeça também, sentindo o seu corpo tremer ligeiramente. Os pássaros cantavam alegres e tudo parecia feliz e luminoso. Deixou-se estar por mais uns minutos a apreciar o belo quadro. Abriu com dificuldade os lábios e começou a murmurar palavras numa língua há muito esquecida. Dos olhos vermelhos, perdidos algures entre o verde das árvores e o azul do céu, inexpressivos e ausentes, uma única lágrima escorreu. Yuuko não deixou que as outras se libertassem, não naquela altura. A expressão serena vencera todo um torbulhão de sofrimento.

"Eu também desejo, Kimihiro. E o meu maior desejo é a tua felicidade…"

º

- Otto-san, Otto-san! Despacha-te! – a pequena corria apressada para o primeiro dia de aulas. A mochila, maior que as suas costas, saltitava à medida que ela se movimentava. Já percorrera aquele caminho demasiadas vezes, mas esta era a primeira vez que o fazia com 6 anos.

- Calma Emiko. – o homem seguia atrás da criança carregando uma pasta e olhando para ela cheio de orgulho. Sua filha era realmente uma menina impaciente e curiosa mas, pelo menos, não era desastrada como ele fora. Os cabelos castanhos-claros pertenciam à mãe e o seu maior atributo, aqueles belos olhos azuis, ela herdara do pai.

Parou subitamente. Virou apenas a cabeça até puder encarar o homem com um ar pensativo.

- Otto-san?...

- Hai Emiko, o que aconteceu?

- Porque é que não há aqui um prédio? – disse apontando para um determinado lugar.

Watanuki parou e seguiu o dedo da filha. No meio daquela rua cheia de vivendas e prédios, ali, naquele lugar, encontrava-se um pequeno jardim de ervas e flores daninhas. A pequena cerca que o separava da estrada estava apodrecida pelo tempo. Aquele lugar sempre lhe passara despercebido.

- Não sei… – era estranha a súbita nostalgia que se apoderara de si. – Deixa isso, Emiko, ainda chegas atrasada…

- Mas, Otto-san, olha! É uma borboleta!

- Emiko, estamos em Janeiro…

- E daí? É mesmo, olha, olha! – a pequena deixou a pesada mala cair no chão e correu livre pelo meio das ervas. O seu vestidinho cor-de-rosa ondulava à medida que o suave vento de Inverno a acariciava. A sensação que aquele local abandonado lhe causava era aconchegante. Quando alcançou a flor que se encontrava no centro, pôs-se se cócoras, segurou nos joelhos e permaneceu ali. O pequeno dedo que estendeu tocou na terra e começou a desenhar pequenos círculos nela, revolucionando-a com carinho.

- Sai daí Emiko! O que aconteceria se… – não acabou a frase. Era realmente uma borboleta. No entanto, não era isso que o incomodava, mas sim a enorme sensação de perda e vazio que aquele pequeno lote solitário lhe causava. Juntamente com ela, a sensação de estar em casa apertava-o por dentro. Durante breves instantes os seus olhos picaram, mas rapidamente se concentrou em chegar até sua filha.

- Não sabia que existiam borboletas pretas! Vem ver! – o animal levantou voo antes de seu pai chegar. O ligeiro desgosto por o homem se ter atrasado desapareceu enquanto seguia a borboleta com o olhar. O que viu espantou-a. – Kiree!...

Watanuki estava de pé a seu lado e não entendia o que acontecia. Qual seria a razão de tudo aquilo? Emiko sempre passara por ali e justamente naquele dia, que ela tanto ansiara, reparara naquele local. Após lá estar, já não queria saber de horas? Porque sorria a sua pequenina?

- O que se passa?

- Olha, ali, ao lado da borboleta Otto-san! É linda, não é?

Uma borboleta negra? Onde? Olhou para o céu. O azul não lhe parecia tão belo como era costume, as nuvens que o salpicavam também não eram tão puras como nos outros dias. O que poderia ser belo num céu como aquele? Emiko estava outra vez a imaginar e a ver coisas que mais ninguém via, tal como ele quando era pequeno. Isso não era motivo de preocupação, daqui a alguns anos a estranha capacidade desapareceria, tal como acontecera com ele. Apenas não lembrava ao certo como.

- Oh… - o sorriso da menina apagou-se num instante e compreendeu – Não a consegues ver, pois não?

- Não.

- Se Otto-san não consegue ver, Emiko conta o que vê, para que Otto-san possa perceber!

Não pode evitar sorrir. Se quando andasse na faculdade lhe tivessem dito que isto lhe aconteceria, ele teria entendido aquilo como uma piada de mau gosto. Sempre fora azarado e sozinho, as duas únicas pessoas a quem chamara de amigos desapareceram da sua vida de um momento para o outro sem darem a mínima explicação. Mas hoje, com uma mulher que amava e uma filha maravilhosa, era finalmente um homem realizado e feliz.

- Conta-me então, Emiko. – fixou o olhar naquele pedaço de céu e ouviu atentamente.

- É uma mulher Otto-san, tem a borboleta pousada na sua mão e está a sorrir-nos. - a cabecinha estava ligeiramente de lado e os observadores olhos falavam com curiosidade e sentido crítico - Sabes, eu sempre achei Okaa-san a mulher mais bonita do mundo, mas depois de ver esta senhora, acho que estão empatadas.

- Uma mulher?

- Sim!

- Está bem, como é ela então?

- O kimono… acho eu que é um kimono… e um enorme roupão japonês. São tão bonitos! Têm cores chamativas e desenhos esquisitos. Predominam o branco, amarelo pálido e verde escuro. Há também vestígios de azul e vermelho, não sei bem... os motivos são demasiado complexos e belos para se perceberem de repente. Mas o que gosto mais é do gancho de borboleta que ela usa para prender o cabelo, embora isso não adiante de muito porque tem muito solto.

- É assim tão grande o cabelo da senhora?

- É sim, faz desenhos no ar! E é preto, como o teu. Mas em ti eles não me fazem impressão Otto-san.

- Não? Então porque fazem nela?

- Parece que a envolvem e que não a deixam ser feliz, apesar dela estar a sorrir… e depois aquele ar misterioso e imponente…

- De facto é estranho.

- Mas não é só isso Otto-san, os olhos dela também ajudam, sabes? Têm uma cor esquisita.

- Qual cor?

- Vermelho.

Algo dentro de Watanuki contraiu. Uma imagem surgiu desfocada em sua mente. O que era aquilo? A mulher usava tudo o que Emiko descrevera e sim, também possuía olhos de sangue. Estava deitada numa cama em algum lugar que ele não conhecia e envolvia-se numa espécie de neblina provocante. Viciante. O ar confiante à medida que os seus lábios se moviam sem proferir palavra. Não era possível, era?

- O que… diz a senhora?

- OTTO-SAN! – a menina olhos para ele por breves segundos com um enorme sorriso e orgulho. - Consegues ver que ela está a falar?!

- Está?

- Oh… esquece, ela também só diz uma palavra…

- O que é?

- Não sei.

Uma ligeira decepção apareceu em si. Ficara curioso, queria saber mais acerca da mulher que sua filha imaginava. Não deveria ter existido, mas mesmo assim ele achara graça à descrição pormenorizada, até conseguira vê-la em sua mente.

- Mas…- a voz de sua filha despertou-o. Já nenhum dos dois queria saber de horas, apenas permaneciam naquele pedaço de terra esquecido pelo tempo, ambos demasiado envolvidos nas sensações que aquilo lhes dava - mas a felicidade que surge enquanto ela fala é tão acolhedora…

A menina levantou-se, voltou costas e segurou na mão do pai. A mulher olhava para ele enquanto falava, mas Emiko não contaria isso.

- Nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão sincero Otto-san…

Lento.

Saboreando cada sílaba e desfrutando o efeito que isso teria nele.

Profundo.

Uma gota caiu sobre a sua mão.

Será sempre assim que ela pronunciará tão distinta palavra.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS**: Assumemos que as aulas começam em Janeiro, sim? :D

Utilizei algumas expressões básicas em japonês, mas não tenho a certeza se estão bem escritas, então desculpem se falhar qualquer coisa. Se alguém tiver dúvidas quanto ao seu significado basta perguntar. Ah é verdade, Emiko significa "filho sorrindo". Muito obrigada por ter lido, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado.

_Arigatou, _

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
